


The Girl Who Came Back

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Separations, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Oneshot with eleven? Maybe he refuses to admit any feelings for her despite them being obvious to everyone except her herself and vice versa and so amy takes the situation into her own hands and forces the doctor to finally admit his feelings and she’s relieved cause she loves him but thought he loved amy?





	The Girl Who Came Back

“Exterminate!” Even in 1964, we stumbled upon Daleks.

The Doctor and I ran away from them as there were too many to fight them.

When I felt I was safe, I stopped running. I leaned on my knees to get my breath back and wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

“That was close. Right, Doctor?” I looked next to me, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Doctor?”

As we ran away from the Daleks, I had lost him. We must have ran in different directions without realizing.

“Brilliant” I sighed in annoyance, wondering where he could be at the moment.

I had to find him.

Once my breathing had got to normal after my little dash, I got ready to look for him.

As I ran again, I bumped into someone.

“There you are! You came back!” The Doctor received me with a grin.

“I always find my way back” I beamed, knowing it was only pure luck.

He grinned wider and picked up my hand, dragging me along with him.

“Quick, let’s get back to the TARDIS!”

“Can I drive it now?” I pleaded as I struggled to keep up with his long legs.

I had been travelling with the Doctor for so long. It felt like I had known him and his wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff all my life. I met him before his last regeneration. He used to say ‘allons-y’ all the time back then. Now he just liked to randomly yell ‘geronimo!’

And I knew pretty much how the TARDIS worked. I was so fascinated by it that I observed him and eventually learnt how to use it myself.

“No, no one touches my TARDIS” He let go of my hand as he halted to a stop.

“Talking about it, where is it?” I glanced around, looking for the big blue police box. Couldn’t miss it.

“I could swear I left it here” The Doctor scratched his head in confusion.

“Me too!”

He spun around himself comically, as if the TARDIS was at his back.

“Let’s take a look around, maybe it’s somewhere else” I took ahold of his hand and dragged him away from there, going through many streets and searching for the TARDIS.

The Doctor kept mumbling in concern, wondering what he would do now without his time machine.

“There it is!” I pointed at it as soon as I noticed the big box.

We had just arrived at the same spot that we began looking it for in.

“That was odd…” The Doctor made a face as he slowly walked towards his spaceship and softly rubbed its surface, whispering something to it that sounded a lot like: “Hello, sexy”

I just shrugged and came in as he walked in circles around it, examining like that would give him the secrets of the universe.

*

Another adventure and another danger.

Out of all the creatures we had encountered, these were the most terrifying to me. Weeping angels.

Not even the Daleks provoked me such fear. Who would want to be thrown back so long into the past? Lose life as you know it? Your friends, your family, your house? Everything!

I had turned around and found myself face to face with one. I had screamt at the top of my lungs because I was terrified of them. The Doctor was soon behind me and stood between the terrible creature and me.

He got hold of my wrist and stared at the statue.

“Don’t blink” The Doctor reminded me, still holding my wrist tightly to make sure I still was there next to him.

I was shaking in fear as I tried to keep my eyes open and fixed upon the weeping angel, which observed me still with its terrible stone eyes and threatening sharp teeth.

“I need to go back for my sonic screwdriver” The Doctor told me, his glare still on the statue before him. “Stay here, and don’t blink!”

“Doctor!” I called him, feeling a lot more vulnerable if he wasn’t there with me.

“Hold on!” He exclaimed as he ran off.

I bit my lip and gulped hard, focusing on holding its glare.

Carefully, I walked backwards to stablish a distance between it and me.

But without realizing, I blinked.

I screamt when I felt the creature quickly advance towards me, and I covered my eyes with my hands, not brave enough to face it anymore.

“Y/N!!”

*

I uncovered my eyes and found myself in somewhere familiar, a strong sense of dejavu washing over me. I had been there before.

Truth to be told, travelling with the Doctor for so long, we had been pretty much in every single era the Earth had seen.

But I remembered that place like I had been there yesterday. In fact, maybe I was!

In a rush, I ran to a news-stand that stood in the middle of the streets and looked at the date: 8th May, 1964.

The Doctor and I had been there on 13th, so if I waited five days, I’d had my opportunity to get back.

I was as lucky as always! If I waited, I would have access to a time machine!

In fact… didn’t the TARDIS disappear for a few minutes? We thought we had misplaced it, but it was probably me!

I knew what I had to do. I had done it in the past, I mean the future. I had to be really careful, though.

I would wait and when the Doctor and my other self arrived in 1964, I would borrow the TARDIS and travel back to my year, to 2015. Since the Doctor and the other Y/N would still need the TARDIS, I’d have to configure it so it would go back on its own, but I probably could do that.

The plan was ready in my head. I just had to wait and perform it.

If I survived for a few days in 1964 that was.

*

I quickly got out of the TARDIS, knowing it would go back soon if I had done everything right.

As if I would change everything just by moving too fast, I carefully walked the streets, wondering if I had made it.

After I took a brief look around, I was positive: I was back in 2015.

I silently thanked the gods or whatever superior forces there were for paying so close attention to how the Doctor manipulated his TARDIS.

As expected, the TARDIS began making its characteristic noise and slowly faded away until it completely disappeared.

Hoping I would be as lucky as I usually was, I walked down the streets of London. The Doctor could be around here somewhere.

A tall lanky man wearing a red fez caught my attention. It was him, no mistake. He loved those hats.

With a big smile on my face, I began running towards him.

“Doctor!”

The man fastly turned around, his fez almost falling off his head.

“Y/N?!” He exclaimed, amazed.

He ran in my direction too until we collided in a familiar and intimate hug.

“So this is the famous Y/N” A redheaded girl said behind the Doctor.

“Sorry, who are you?” I asked her, trying not to be rude.

“Amy Pond, Y/N” The Doctor happily introduced us. He was delighted because I was back. “Y/N, Amy Pond”

We shook hands as she stared at me in awe. I wondered what the Doctor told her about me.

“How did you come back?” The Doctor was so shocked to see me, almost as if I was only a mirage.

I had taken the easy route, but he had waited decades until I got back.

“I took the TARDIS while we were travelling to 1964” I explained, and his expression lit up with realization.

“That’s why the TARDIS disappeared for a while!” He exclaimed excitedly. “It was there! I knew I left it there! You took it!”

“Yes. And then I configured it so it would go back on its own”

“Yes!! Brilliant, Y/N!!”

“Are you going to tell her before she fades away again?” Amy shoved him, sending him an odd glare. “You kept talking about her!”

“Tell me what?”

“You’re right, Amy Pond” The Doctor ignored my question.

Amy smirked as she watched us closely.

“I’m not going to let you go again without telling you: I love you”

I stared at the Doctor in disbelief, my mouth agape. I thought that he had replaced me once I had disappeared, that he didn’t love me because he had that new girl with him. But I was glad to see I was mistaken.

“Really?” I asked him with a smile that slowly took over my face.

“Yes, I-“ Before he could finish his sentence, I placed my hands on his face and smashed my lips against his on impulse.

The kiss was surprisingly good for an old humanoid alien, I must say.

For a moment, he looked at me with wide eyes and with a faint blush on his cheeks. But soon he recovered and grinned.

“My TARDIS girl” He beamed, obviously very proud of my deed. “You made it back again”

“I always find my way back” I smiled, being glad to be reunited with him again.

One doesn’t realize how much you can miss him until he disappears.

The Doctor gave me a big hug as I noticed Amy smiling next to us. He sighed softly against my ear, blowing my hair away.

“The girl who came back”


End file.
